Little Jinchūriki
by Babies-MissMoo-AND-LittleLily
Summary: Everything seems to be going normal for once. Shikyo is expecting, the Twins stop fighting, everyone is together, and Gaara actually seems happy, (what?) Oh wait, nope, not normal. When suddenly their whole world is turned upside down. Babysitting was not in the First Lady's job description. OC Galore!
1. Little Jinchūriki

_A/N: Hey there people!_

**Hi! We're back again...after many many many months away. **

_But we have a new story! And it's all about GAARA! (such a surprise)_

**We're sorry about the wait...and the lack of updates with the other story...IT WASN'T MY FAULT.**

_Or mine! but anyway, on to the point. This is basically set Shippuden times, (so spoilers) And Baby Gaara happens. So you have been warned. PLEASE ENJOY!_

Little Jinchūriki

Chapter One

MissMooANDLittleLily

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Gaara, we need to talk."

Shikyo was several steps behind Gaara as he rushed toward a conference room. There were others waiting for him to make a decision regarding new genin, a decision they all looked toward him to make as he had recently been chosen as the Kazekage. It was rather draining on their relationship, or whatever ship they were currently in.

She really did have something to tell him, and there was never a real good time to say it, and she figured that, even though now wasn't good either, he needed to know.

"After the meeting, which you've already made me late to," he murmured, "what with your morning shenanigans."

Shikyo rolled her eyes. "It's not like you were complaining earlier. But it's fine. We can wait."

"We who?"

"I meant 'it'...what I needed to tell you. It can wait." She beamed and held the door open to the room. "After you, Lord Kazekage."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	2. The Cat is Out of The Bag

**A/N: HI, this is MissMoo, and this is chapter two. There is not that much to say, but that you are in for a slight surprise. Maybe.**

Little Jinchūriki

Chapter One

MissMooANDLittleLily

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That evening, Shikyo and Gaara met up with the rest of their 'extended family' at a small diner. Kankuro had an arm wrapped around Naoko's shoulders, talking loudly to Rock Lee and Shikamaru, who were visiting from Konoha with Aki. Aki was conversing with her sister, while snuggled up against 'her' Lee.

Temari chuckled as she noticed Shikyo and Gaara approach the table. "Lady Shikyo, what are you doing here? You should be in bed resting."

"Shut up, Temari. We haven't discussed it yet."

Gaara slid into the booth and glanced to Shikyo, "does this have to do with what you wanted to talk about earlier?"

"Yes, no...maybe." Shikyo glared at Temari and hushed the Kazekage, something only she could get away with. "We can talk about it later."

"But, you were so persistent about it, moments before my meeting."

She patted his head and waved over the waitress. "Yeah, well, now you can wait." She pecked his cheek as the waitress walked up. "Can I just get a water and-"

"Uh, Shi…" Kankuro placed a hand over his mouth, muffling a laugh. "Are you seriously only ordering a water?"

"What's wrong with water? I-I want to be healthy."

Aki butted her head in. "Since when do you want to be healthy?"

"The day you try to be healthy," Shikamaru adds, "is the day that you claim to be pregnant."

Temari couldn't stop the way she inhaled her sake and began choking. Shikyo became pale and Gaara froze. Shikyo shoved away from the table, mumbling and stuttering. "That's ridic...uh, I...I uh, excuse me, I have to go to the restroom."

Everybody at the table fell silent as Temari got her breathing back to normal. "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now. Congrats, Gaara. You're gonna be a dad!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Bathroom Escape

Gaara flew through the diner, brushing past every other patrons in order to reach the ladies restroom.

He opened the bathroom door slowly, "Shikyo.."

"im so sorry! i should a-have told you sooner but i didn't want you to get angry and leave me and gaara am just so sorry and-"

"Shi, shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up! I can't handle this right now-"

"I said shut up"

I bit my lip and nodded, "Okay.."

"A child…." He mused, lifting his hand to his face, pondering the idea of an heir. "My child?" A grin spread across his face as he turned to Shikyo and kissed her deeply.

Shikyo froze under the sudden display of affection, but began kissing Gaara back as passionately as he was kissing her. Their embrace was quickly cut short by a shocked Lee in the doorway.

"AAAHHH SHIKYO!"

Shikyo pushed Gaara away enough to look toward Lee; "Lee, what the hell are you doing in the WOMAN'S bathroom?"

"Women's? Oh. Um.. Wait why is Gaara here!" Lee spoke, fully entering the bathroom, causing Gaara to drop his head.

"Because, I was going to fuck him. But you kind of killed our mood."

Lee threw a thumbs up and grinned. "I'm so sorry!" He yelled, pulling his fist up into the air, he began talking to himself "I should fix what I have wronged"

Shikyo shook her head in a crazed motion, and shoved Lee out with chakra enhanced hands. "No, Lee. We don't need your help. I'm just gonna take him home, have my way with him, and go to sleep."


	4. Broccoli

"What colors for the nursery?"

Gaara glanced up from the paperwork in front of him and shrugged. "Shouldn't we know the gender of it first?"

"It's is not an _**it**_, it's a _**baby**_."

He stared at her then repeated exactly what he said prior. "Shouldn't we know the gender of it first?"

Shikyo sighed. "I guess you're right. We can set up an appointment with the medics later and check, maybe even Aki will help."

That was when Gaara tossed the papers off his desk and groaned. "Not her, please. Anyone else at the hospital, just not her...She always brings that Broccoli guy around."

"B...Broccoli? Do you mean Rock Lee?"

"Sure, why not?"

She hummed, looking back at the color swatches in her hands. "Fine, I'll ask her specifically not to bring _**Rock Lee **_with her."

"... I guess I can live with that".

They arrive at the medic-nin's office later that day, as promised, Rock Lee was nowhere in sight.

"Aki, what is it, what is it, what is it, wha-"

"Shi, shut up. You're cutting off oxygen flow to the baby."

Gaara held the same expression during his fiancee's banter with her ex teammate, waiting until they were finished but still wanting to speed things up.

Aki's hands flared with her blue chakra the moment she placed them onto Shikyo's nude stomach. She was silent as she concentrated. "Well, guys...Good news, you'll be glad to know...that you are expecting a baby."

"Thank Kami, I thought I was expecting a fucking Shukaku demon spawn! I am so glad I'm not having raccoon babies!"

"I didn't say they weren't raccoon babies...Just that it is in fact a baby something."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
